Don't Deny Love
by Kimbley A-Splode
Summary: Siri my OC is playing matchmaker in getting Dawn and Paul together. Will she succeed? Ikarishippers only!


Another story

Another story! Oh yeah!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Dawn and Paul, May and Drew, and Ash and Misty would all confess their love. So no. I don't own it.

--

"Prey spotted." A pre-teen with waist length raven hair peered through the canopy of an oak tree with emerald eyes. A Meowth sitting on the branch next to her sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Meow, mrrow? (Have you been watching Animal Planet again, Siri?)"

"Maybe. Time to move in for the kill." Siri was watching a boy with purple hair training his Pokemon. "But how to capture him…"

"Meow?! Mrr merrow. (Capture?! This is a stretch even for you.)"

"Bah. What do you mean, 'even for me'?"

"Meow mew. Mrr. (This is crazy.)"

"Yes. I know. Now come on. That guy and that girl look so cute together!" Siri squealed, almost falling out of the tree.

"Meow meow… (But you don't even know their names…)"

"I don't need to." She started down the tree. A white flash came from Siri's belt and a Shinx appeared on the branch next to her. "Gah!" She said in surprise. And fell the remaining ten feet to the ground.

"What the hell?" Paul stared at the strange scene before him.

"Shinx! (Watch your language!)" Shinx scolded while jumping out of the tree.

"Shut up you furball!" The cold teenager snarled.

"Shin Shinx. (Make me.)" The little electric Pokemon stuck her tongue out. Siri laughed.

"That's my girl." She bent down and gave Shinx a quick pat on the head.

"…" Paul just sorta stared at Siri funny.

"What is it you pervert?" She snapped.

"You called it a girl."

"So?"

"I thought it was a boy."

"Ha…" Siri sweat dropped. Shinx looked offended. And Meowth just sat next to Siri, sighing.

"Merow row? (Why I am stuck with morons? Am I the only sane one here?)"

"Shinx! (Hey!)"

"Guys! Focus! Remember our mission?" Siri demanded.

Meowth rolled her eyes and nodded.

Shinx winked mysteriously.

Paul has a veeeerrryy bad feeling about this trainer.

And he was right. In about five seconds flat, Siri and her partners in crime had handcuffed Paul and tied him to a tree. Siri was about to go back to her look-out tree to wait for the blue haired coordinator and her friends to come, when an idea hit her.

"Hey guys! Take his balls and set them in those bushes." Siri pointed to a cluster of undergrowth nearby.

"Meow!? (What!?)"

"Shi, Shinx? (You don't mean…?)"

"No you dolt! His Pokeballs! Argh!" Siri slammed her head against the tree in frustration. Paul rolled his eyes at Siri and her Pokemon's stupidity. Just as Meowth and Shinx finished their job, three figures appeared in the distance.

"Oh crap! They're early! Shinx returned!" Siri returned her Shinx and she scrambled up the tree to her former perch with Meowth. The three figures were Ash, Brock and Dawn. But Siri didn't know that. She just called them Bluie, Blackie, and Brownie in her mind. Brownie and Blackie walked right past Paul. With no notice to him whatsoever. Bluie on the other hand actually took notice to him.

"Paul! Are ok? What happened?" Blackie and Brownie saw Bluie stop so they stopped. _So his name is Paul._ Siri thought from her branch, watching intently.

"Some crazed trainer tied me up."

"What's up Dawn?" Blackie sprinted up to her. Siri nodded.

"Hey Paul." Brownie said.

"Untie me you idiots!" Paul growled menacingly.

"If you say please." Dawn said in a sing song voice. Paul glared at her icily. "Or not." She slid behind the tree and started on the tough knots.

"I've got to get those other two away from Dawn and Paul. But how?" Siri whispered to herself. Suddenly, the perfect idea came to her. Two minutes later, a screeching Meowth could be heard hurtling through the forest.

"Hey Brock, what was that?" Blackie asked Brownie.

"Not sure Ash. Dawn, you stay here and untie Paul, we'll go see what that noise was." Brock and Ash walked into the forest in the direction of the distressed sound. Siri sweat dropped when a furious and twig covered Meowth clambered into the tree.

"Meorr meow rrow! ( You are so freaking dead, Siri!)" Meowth hissed. Siri waved her down and listened in on the conversation below them.

"Stupid know…wait where are your Pokeballs?" Dawn asked Paul.

"In that bush."

"Okay…go Magmar!" Dawn through the Pokeball and a large fire type Pokemon came out.

"Magmar? (Your not Master.)"

"Yeah, he's a little…tied up at the moment." Dawn sweat dropped and pointed to a very pissed off Paul. "So can you use Flamethrower on the rope?"

"Mar mar mag Magmar? ( Sure. But how…? Never mind.)" Magmar burned the ropes and set Paul free.

"Wait. What about the handcuffs?" Paul demanded. Magmar nodded and melted them off.

"Great job Magmar!" Dawn said happily and returned him. "Now what?"

"Where are-" Paul started talking but Dawn cut him off.

"They heard noise and went to-" This time Paul cut Dawn off. But with a kiss. Dawn's eyes widened but she soon melted into the kiss. Ash and Brock came out of the forest, shocked.

"Who would have thought?" Ash wondered. Brock shrugged as Dawn broke away, blushing heavily.

"Um, uh, hi guys. Heh…" Dawn smiled sheepishly.

Siri high fived Meowth. "And our work here is done." She smiled evilly.

"Meow, owth. Merrow. (Oh no. I know that look.)"

"Yup. Time to find another couple!"

"Mrrrrow…(I swear one day you'll kill me…)"

Siri just smirked.

--

Finished! If anyone has any suggestions for the next victim-er couple Siri and her partners in crime should get together PM me. Please review!


End file.
